The use of electrodes within a body for measuring certain electrical characteristics of the heart is routinely performed, sometimes referred to as cardiac mapping. And the use of ablation catheters to selectively ablate nerves or tissue, for example, within the body is also routinely performed. Cardiac mapping and ablation are performed separately, using different, specialized devices or systems.
An ablation catheter can be used, for example, in a medical procedure to treat some types of arrhythmias, which are problems with the rate or rhythm of the heartbeat. An ablation catheter is a long, thin, flexible tube that is put into a blood vessel in the arm, groin (upper thigh), or neck of the patient and guided into the heart through the blood vessel. In catheter ablation, radiofrequency (RF) energy is usually used to produce heat from radiofrequency energy that selectively destroys the heart tissue.
For cardiac mapping, as an example, currently electrodes can be localized within the body either by a permanent magnetic field, a magnetic field generated by electromagnets, or an impedance measurement.
The Carto 3 System by Biosense Webster, Inc. is an example of an electromagnetic field measurement system, in accordance with the prior art. Such a system needs specialized electrodes with electromagnetic coils.
The Localisa® Intracardiac Navigation System by Medtronic, Inc. is an example of an impedance measurement system, in accordance with the prior art. (Localisa is registered as a United States trademark by Medtronic Inc.) Such a system can be inaccurate due to tissue anisotropy and respiration.